goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Violy
Violy is a female troublemaker created by Andrew Orozco. She is Jahari's girlfriend. Violy has a crew with her friends, such as 1980's Violy Anderson, Kenward, Jahari, Boris The Teeth Guy, Fake Boris, Christo, Lou and Raven. Bio Full Name: Violy Margaret Anderson Gender: Female Born: May 15, 2005 Age: 14 Likes * Kenward * Jahari * Causing Trouble * Bad Stuff * Rated R, NC-17 and X Movies * Time Travels / Messing with Everything in the Past * Junk Food * Porn Stuff * Scary Stuff * Racism (Using the N word) * Rated AO video games * Getting suspended and/or expelled from school Dislikes * Andrew Orozco * Lucy Nickell * TheJoJuan4444 * Sarah West * Uglydolls * Baby Shows * Kids Shows * AgizxTeen's Animations Favorite TV Shows * South Park * Family Guy Hated TV Shows * Teletubbies * Bob The Builder * The Flintstones * Barney * Pingu * It's Pony * Sesame Street * Elmo's World * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Magic School Bus * Team Umizoomi * Little Einsteins * The Backyardigans * Rob the Robot * The Leotits * The Wiggles Favorite Movies * Deep Throat (1972) * Pink Flamingos (1972) * Inside Deep Throat (2005) * Shame (2011) * Killer Joe (2011) * Showgirls (1995) * The Grudge (2020) * The Empty Man (2020) * Bad Education (2004) * Birds of Prey (2020) * A Dirty Shame (2004) * Crash (1996) * Henry and June (1990) * Lust, Caution (2007) * Swearnet the Movie (2014) * 100 Tears (2007) * Sausage Party (2016) * Child's Play (1988) * South Park: Bigger, Longer And Uncut (1999) * That's My Boy (2012) * American Pie (1999) * Striptease (1996) * Zack and Miri Make a Porno (2008) Hated Movies * Beauty And The Beast (1991) * Uglydolls (2019) * Spaceballs (1987) * Trolls World Tour (2020) * The Princess Bride (1987) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) * The Avengers (2012) * Forrest Gump (1994) * SCOOB! (2020) * Saving Private Ryan (1998) * Planes, Trains and Automobiles (1987) * Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway (2020) Favorite Video Games * Hatred (2015) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) * Grand Thift Auto Online (2013) Hated Video Games * Super Mario 64 (1996) * Mario Kart 64 (1997) * Kill Violy (2019) Family Members * Jakir (Born September 15, 2010) * Emma Anderson (Born January 18, 1981) * Brian Anderson (Born June 1, 1982) * 2040's Violy Anderson (Mean Mother from The Future) (Born May 15, 2005) Gallery Videos File:The Anderson Family Moves To Canada|Violy And Her Family Moving To Canada File:Violy Dumps Jakir's Ashes In The River And Suffers Extreme Punishment|One Of Violy's Worst Punishments File:Violy And Friends Move Back To The United States|Violy And Friends Going To The United States Photos Violy's Crew.jpg|Violy's Crew Violy With Her Pink Flamingos DVD.jpg|Violy With Her Pink Flamingos DVD Violy Getting Grounded By Her Mother.jpg|Violy Getting Grounded By Her Mother Violy In Comedy World.jpg|Violy In Comedy World Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Big Jerks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Lawful Evil Category:Awful People Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad Users Category:Bad People Category:2005 Births Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Girls Category:Bad girls Category:Characters voiced by Amy Category:May births Category:Troublemakers Category:Violy Gets Grounded Characters Category:2000's Births Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters